big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bielof2
was a houseguest on Big Brother 10 & a houseguest for Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 10 Bio Entering the house, Biel was able to get along with most of his fellow housemates. He didn't make too many notable moves the first week, keeping his position low and voting with the majority. However, he began becoming a target instantly afterwords, finding himself nominated. Thankfully for him, he was saved during week 2's eviction however fell short during week 3. He didn't manage to win much but did try and make it as far as possible. He placed 11th. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? So much, omg, i waited SO LONG, for that. I got really disappointed with myself in BB10, and i really want to show them, i can be a great player. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? I'll try to not get so nervous, like i was in BB10, and talk more, because my social game in BB10 was pretty weak, and probably caused me to fail it. I also want to know more about what's happening, before telling people information, or allying with someone. What three words describe you the best and why? Funny, Social, Kind. Because i really like the life, with more mood, i dont really like to say serious, to just be boring, and not like jokes. I'm really kind, i'm not someone that gets in too much drama, people, make drama with me. And social, as you can see by my rank in the server LMAO. Who would you love to play with this season? Alyssa_Monet, So i can get her first boot again ;)), as she bullies me ;;(. Jk, I dont know actually, there isnt someone that i would like to play with, because idk how would be a reaction, to someone playing with me, different from me spectating, because, sometimes, as an audience member, i love a person in a longterm, and when i actually play with him, i might hate him, and not like him as i liked as an audience member, as spectating a season. Anything else you'd like to add? I'm B B B Back againn! TONGUES POP Bio Biel was one of the thirteen returning players given a second shot to play the game in Big Brother: Redemption. Right off the bat, Biel played her cards right by not winning the first HOH, thus keeping safe by Sinner Raven. This was followed up by Biel winning the POV, and saving JollyJaymee from the block, gaining his trust. Biel had to go during the second half of the double eviction, thus unable to make any notable moves. She was nominated by Horror Pop on week 2 post-veto as a pawn against Aespugic which did succeed as Pug was evicted. Following this, Biel scored her first ever HOH win, targeting and succeeding in evicting the house threat, Diorbarbie. However with Dior immediately re-entering, this move did not affect the game. Biel continued to lay under-the-radar for the next two weeks, mostly siding with what the house wanted. On week 6, she was nominated but saved by her previous foe, Dior. She was kept safe the following week and then followed up as a pawn week after week after week. Due to this, she was an easy choice for Jaymee to take to the final two once he succeeded in winning as she was once loyal to him. Biel only received two votes to win, thus placing runner-up against Jaymee for the final season tally. Host Opinion Biel in Big Brother 10 was not a fantastic player. He entered the game with a very downlow strategy but that affected him badly as majority of the house became unsure of his motives and ideas. He was easily placed in the minority and evicted swiftly. I can't really give a big critic on Biel, he was active but definitely failed to appeal to any of his housemates, making him an easy target. None the less, Biel later returned for Big Brother: Redemption as a second-chancer. Biel's gameplay this time around was an improvement over BB10, mostly due to the house seeing her as a weaker player, and her not being notable for any big moves or comp wins. Biel did try many times, and I give her credit towards that. But her biggest downfall was her lack of moves and ability to prove she played the best game, thus only receiving two bitter votes in the end and placing 2nd, rather than 1st. Regardless, I thank Biel for playing and I think she did great! Good game, Biel! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:11th Place Category:Contestants Season 1 Category:BBR Houseguests Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up